<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What the sodas left by JaneEna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976651">What the sodas left</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneEna/pseuds/JaneEna'>JaneEna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Luke Patterson/Bobby|Trevor Wilson, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Constructive Criticism Welcome, Everybody Lives, Fluff, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Sick!Reggie (Julie and the Phantoms), Sickfic, if you want you can ignore it, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:48:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneEna/pseuds/JaneEna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex was ready for a movie night, but it seems like that can wait a little longer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Mercer/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What the sodas left</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, I don't use to ship them, but since they appeared in a dream I had like two days ago I couldn't stop imagining them, so here it is. Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, Alex was excited. </p><p>He finally had managed to go to that DVD store where they rented those quite interesting anime movies that since the place opened he had been waiting to watch, and what was even better, he could watch them with the best of the bests.</p><p>-</p><p>Almost three years ago, after the success at the Orpheum and the official release of their first album, Luke and Bobby were having a lot of disagreements regard the band and other stuff that, somehow, never would have come to his mind. Or anyone else's. So, the many times when the things got intense at the rehearsals and the two boys would come out of the garage to shout to each other -or sometimes whatever they happened to do after that- was when Alex began to spend more time with Reggie, time that was in a way different from when they were with the boys. </p><p>It started with the pep talks about the band and the irony of Alex not being the dramatic one this time. Then when the boys started to argue late enough to the point they didn't come back to say goodbye at the end of the rehearsals, they just took turns to walk the other home while drinking some soda and, aside from the known shared thought that they hoped the boys make it up during the weekend, they kept chatting and making a few jokes. </p><p>Luckily for all, those fights didn't last long, and that had nothing to do with the sodas way home. </p><p>-</p><p>Alex didn't remember exactly how they reached to this point, but it surely was in a night walk where the air was fresh and the words light and certain between jokes, the grins and winks playfully serious, and the fraternal hug warmer than ever as they went on through the dim orange street lights. Oh man, he liked it so much every time he recalled that sensation. Their relationship just felt like something natural.</p><p>The sunset was starting to fall when he arrived at Reggie's house, with his white plastic bag that had five DVD's in it. He called at the door, and frowned a little when Reggie's father opened it.</p><p>"Oh, Hello! Ehm, Reggie and I were about to watch some movies…" ok… that was awkward, even though he usually sounded a little off he was a nice man, and plus, a man that wasn't bothered about their relationship, but the fact were that Reggie always managed to open the door when it came to Alex's visit.</p><p>"Alex, hello, come in," He moved to the side in order to let him in. "he's in his room."</p><p>"Thanks! Uh… Is he ok?" He said while making his way in.</p><p>"Yes, he said that he was just tired." Alex felt a bit sad.</p><p>"Oh, well, then I'll go to see him." He pointed backwards with his thumb. "Thanks sir."</p><p>"Don't worry."</p><p>Alex walked through the place that now he knew way better than a year ago -for the few times they stayed there- and sighed slightly in front of the closed white door before opening it. The fading light of the sunset through the translucent curtains illuminated the room enough to see an asleep Reggie curled up lying on his right side, facing him. He was uncovered and with his slightly cool grey pajamas. By the time Alex let go his eyes off Reggie and the most of his concern, he closed the door and went to sit on the edge of the bed in front of his boyfriend, watching him open his eyes slowly, then when he recognized Alex's face he frowned a little.</p><p>"In my defense…" He groaned and cleared his throat while putting a finger up. "I didn't mean to fall asleep." Then he stretched out and went back to how he was lying down before.</p><p>"Reg but, are you ok?" Alex put his hand over Reggie's, then frowned. "You're hot"</p><p>"Thanks" He said grinning playfully with a laugh.</p><p>"I'm getting something for that," Alex stood up. "won't take long-"</p><p>"Hey-" now Reggie's hand was on Alex's. "don't rush, it's ok, I already took something, we had some meds in the kitchen"</p><p>"Didn't your parents know?"</p><p>"I preferred not to bother them" Oh, of course. So they had a fight.</p><p>"Oh, I see…" He looked down for a moment, but before the silence could get any longer he grabbed the bag laying to his right "So…" then held it up and swing it a little, managing to smile a bit. "Do you feel like watching some movies?"</p><p>"Hm…" Reggie bit his lip looking at the bag and the TV in front of the bed, then rested his eyes on Alex "Yep! But, later? For now why don't we just…" He patted twice the empty side just in front of him and Alex knew what to do, he sighed a smile.</p><p>"Of course"</p><p>He left the bag just laying there at the right corner of the bed and climbed on, curling up with him with his back against Reggie's chest and their hands wrapped together. Reggie sighed.</p><p>"Hm?" Alex turned a bit to his left to see Reggie's face.</p><p>"I hope you don't get hotter than me." He said with a grin. Alex raised his eyebrows, laughed and bumped him slightly with the elbow.</p><p>"But I already am!"</p><p>They both laughed, and in a matter of a few more brief talks they fell asleep, lulled by the sound of the waves and the beats of their hearts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry, this comes here after years of blocking aaa<br/>English is not my first language so I hope it was good enough to not flinch haha.<br/>Also, I tried to be historically accurate with the DVD topic but since I'm not from there I couldn't know more real info with my research.<br/>The scene of the dream was the cuddle one, but in another weird and fuzzy background, woah.<br/>So, I hope you liked it! Take care! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>